


A veces el amor falla.

by Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl, Isa_Maclean



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Kids are Kids, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Fluff, M/M, Nobody Love Lois, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Reverse Batkids, Slow Burn, Thomas Wayne is Batman
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl/pseuds/Cath_The_Simon_Snow_Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Maclean/pseuds/Isa_Maclean
Summary: Clark Kent piensa que no hay nada más doloroso que perder al amor de su vida, pero con el paso del tiempo y la ayuda de cierto caballero y su familia puede que ahora si encontrara un amor que valga la pena pelear contra todo incluido su caprichosa ex





	1. Inicios muy distintos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien este es un trabajo que Isa y yo decidimos empezar, queremos mejorar nuestras habilidades de escritura para traer mejores fics y one shots, como siempre dejen las criticas que deseen pero si quieren comentar algún error ortográfico no duden en hacerlo, vamos a evitar un poco los típicos "conti pls" y bueno nada es de nosotras si lo fuera, Lois estaría muerta, Sups new 52 vivo y siendo pareja de Batsy.

Clark Kent solía “apagar” sus poderes cuando dormía, para no despertarse en medio de la noche con el más mínimo ruido, pero esa noche el ruido de la puerta fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharse en toda la calle.  
Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a Lois, quien usualmente dormía a su lado. Pero ella no estaba acostada, se encontraba solo en la cama.

-¿Lois? - Preguntó. No hubo respuesta. Así que de inmediato se levantó de un saltó.  
Al haberse casado con alguien cómo el siendo una simple humana, Lois estaba constantemente en peligro: era usada por sus enemigos en su contra, tenía que moverse constantemente a la fortaleza de vez en cuando por su seguridad e incluso los chicos que estaban criando juntos jugaban un poco brusco, corriendo y volando por toda la casa, terminaban lastimándola de forma inconsciente, cosa que ocasionaba que las últimas semanas ella estuviera de mal humor. El hogar que habían formado era un completo caos los últimos días

Clark revisó primero las habitaciones de, Kara, Kon y Jon, los tres dormían tranquilamente, pero Lois Lane no se encontraba con ninguno de ellos. Así que se dedicó buscar en toda la propiedad en la que ahora vivía  
Al verse al cuidado de dos chicos más su hijo biológico con Lois Lane, había comprado un pequeño terreno cerca de la casa de sus padres para que fuera más fácil para ellos aprender a usar sus poderes correctamente, además el mismo había crecido de esa forma y la consideraba la mejor. En un principio todo parecía ir bien, pero lidiar con tres chicos de herencia de Krypton no era cosa sencilla , además Clark no tenía la paciencia o tiempo que sus padres tuvieron con él  
Pasó un buen rato y no hubo señales de ella. Así que marcó su número varias veces, sin embargo ella no respondía. Entonces decidió que aquello era un trabajo para Superman, volvió a la casa y cuando estaba por cambiarse su traje vio algo pegado en la puerta.

“Para Clark” Decía un pequeño sobre. Era la letra de Lois.

Tomando aire y esperando lo peor abrió la carta. Era un texto muy largo, siendo de una periodista como ella no era de extrañarse, todo estaba escrito a mano a puño y letra de Lois. Tuvo que leer el texto para entenderlo bien, no decía demasiado, solo daba vueltas sobre lo mismo: Lois lo dejaba, no soportaba más la vida que llevaban y aunque lo lamentaba tenía que marcharse.

Clark se sentó en el sofá y volvió a leer la carta, muchas veces. Quiso convencerse que podía tratarse de obra de un enemigo, pero la carta tenía su letra y sonaba demasiado como ella.

-Lo siento mucho – murmuró cómo si ella también pudiera escucharlo. Sabía que ella no estaba bien las últimas semanas, pero no la creía capaz de irse de esa forma

Podía pararse en ese momento y seguirla por el latido de su corazón, cómo solía hacerlo con las personas que eran importantes para él [ Sus hijos, Batman, los demás miembros de la Liga…] pero no estaba muy seguro si ella quería verlo. Quizás sería más doloroso para ambos o terminarían teniendo una pelea. Lo mejor era dejarla en paz unos días y luego buscarla otra vez, después las cosas se arreglarían y ella volvería a casa, “Es solo una etapa. Tan solo quiere unos días para ella” Un par de días era lo que ella necesitaba, quizás estaba trabajando en algo importante “Sí, eso es, solo necesita un tiempo” se repitió.  
Clark escuchó los pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras, así que guardó la carta en un mueble de la sala de esta, no era conveniente que sus hijos se enterarán de eso. Posiblemente Lois volvería en un par de días, y todo quedaría como una mala noche.

-¿Papá? – Preguntó Jon, quien estaba en pijama y parecía no haber despertado por completo aun

-Vuelve a dormir- Respondió Clark, tratando de parecer tranquilo

-Escuché ruidos. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Vuelve a dormir. – Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. - Es mejor que descanses, tengo algo de que hablar con ustedes mañana. - Debía pensar en que les diría a los chicos sobre porque Lois no estaría un par de días

 

Mientras Clark preparaba el desayuno pensando en cómo darle a sus hijos la noticia en ciudad Gótica Bruce Wayne se preguntaba para que aun tenía una alarma, mirando el reloj de su mesa de noche junto a su teléfono (Sus alarmas para poder despertarse todas las mañanas) que mostraban que aún faltaban unos pocos minutos para que sonaran.

Buenos días amo Bruce – Dijo la voz de su fiel sirviente Alfred que entraba con una bandeja con su café y el periódico – Como seguro puede escuchar, el ejército decidió que por ser hoy sábado para disfrutar junto a su padre y abuelos, repitiendo sus palabras – Dijo mientras abría las cortinas de la ventana.

Con cuidado Bruce se quitó de su amplio pecho a su hijo más pequeño, Dick era sin duda un niño energético pero el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres aun lo atormentaba, el pequeño solo se abría para contarle sus miedos a Bruce al sentir una conexión con el hombre, con cuidado Bruce dejo a su pequeño en la cama y le puso entre los brazos a su elefante de peluche.

Con sigilo Bruce tomo su café y salió junto con Alfred de la habitación para dejar dormir más al pequeño, con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta de su habitación para que el ruido no despertara a Dick, el niño necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera.

¿Estos niños llegan comiendo dulces después de las patrullas o solo es que somos muy ancianos? – Escucho decir a su padre, Bruce volteo a verlo ya que aunque hubieran pasado unos meses desde que un Thomas Wayne de una dimensión alterna donde el tomo el manto de Batman llego a vivir a su hogar a Bruce aún se le hacía muy bizarro, tenía otra vez a su padre a su lado, un padre sanguinario y al parecer con una pequeña (Gran) necesidad de proteger a cierto velocista escarlata pero de vuelta a su lado al fin y al cabo.

Espera a verlos en Halloween – respondió Bruce aguantando la risa al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre que se volvió un mueca al notar las ganas que tenía su hijo de reírse de su pregunta y estaba listo para responderle cuando.

¡EL SUELO ES LAVA! – Grito la pequeña Bárbara la única hija no adoptada por Bruce, y es que la pequeña aun teniendo a su padre vivo, tenía un acercamiento muy grande con la familia Wayne volviéndose parte de esta así como ellos parte de la suya por lo cual no es raro que la niña se quedara a dormir en la mansión.

Con la afirmación de la pequeña niña varios chillidos sonaron alrededor del pasillo y en ese momento los dos últimos Wayne estaba sosteniendo cada uno a 3 pequeños que estaban riendo sumamente divertidos, Bruce tenia a sus hijos Tim y Jasón sujetándose cada uno de uno de los hombros de Bruce, mientras Cassandra termino encima de su cabeza, Dios sabe cómo.

Thomas Wayne en cambio termino con la pequeña bárbara sobre sus hombros y mientras abrazado a sus brazos estaba Claire y Stephanie riendo animadamente mientras se sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas a los brazos de Thomas.

¿No están algo grandes para seguir con ese bobo juego? – Dijo Damián el segundo hijo mayor de Bruce, quien como siempre tenía un ceño fruncido y miraba mal a sus hermanos pequeños que solo seguían riéndose, aunque Damián podía ser un gruñón pero el muchacho adoraba a su familia, en especial su abuelo que lo dejaba pelear con sus armas, así luego se metieran en problemas con su padre luego. 

Bueno tú no tienes el tamaño para hablar hermanito – Dijo un sonriente Terry mientras miraba el ceño fruncido que aparecía en el rostro de su hermano y estaba listo para volverse el mayor de los hermanos Wayne.

¿Qué aquí no se puede iniciar una conversación sin querer asesinar a alguien? ¡Y más hoy siendo sábado! – Dijo un Jim Gordon que empezaba a quitar los pequeños niños de los dos hombres, para que se pudieran mover – Por cierto las pequeñas bestias decidieron que hoy se desayuna en la piscina – Dijo Jim bajando por último a su hija y teniéndola en sus brazos.

Bruce no pudo reír con el comentario del comisionado pero antes de responderle, la puerta de su habitación era abierta y su hijo pequeño salía de este tallándose los ojos y era más que obvio que el ruido lo despertó pero el pequeño Dick estaba más dormido que despierto por lo cual para evitar cualquier accidente si este decía bajar solito, Bruce cargo a su pajarillo este se acomodó y volvió al mundo de los sueños.

Bueno andando, la piscina y el desayuno espera – Dijo Bruce mientras varios piecitos corrían animados a la piscina, mientras Bruce y Jim bajaban para ir de vigilantes de los pequeños, Thomas se encargaba de ayudar a Alfred a llevar todas las bandejas de comida con el desayuno de cada persona que habitaban en la mansión y es que a pesar de que uno pensara que había ya mucha gente, en realidad aún faltaban muchos habitantes en la mansión.

Recuerde amo Thomas, la bandeja de la derecha tiene los sándwich del amo Damián – Dijo Alfred con calma, mientras en otras bandeja colocaba vasos y tazas, junto a la tarra de café y jugo.

Aun no entiendo como ese niño sin comer carne es tan fuerte – Dijo Thomas ganando una risa por parte del mayordomo y es que el segundo hijo mayor de los Wayne a la edad de 8 años decidió que sería vegetariano y desde entonces no había vuelto a probar carne, no hay duda que era un rival de temer en especial si “Bolita de odio” (Terry se encargó de poner y difundir el apodo por la familia) obtenía un arma, en especial una espada.

Y así empezaban la mañana para dos familias, mientras en una un padre se preparaba para recibir una de las noticas de la ida de un miembro en otra las cosas sucedían con normalidad y con esto la historia que están por leer da inicio.


	2. Cambios dificiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien aquí tenemos otro capítulo y bueno queremos decir algo con respecto a nuestra Lois, tanto a Isa como a mi se nos hace difícil escribir a un personaje que no nos agrada y en un fanfic eso puede causar problemas por lo cual esta Lois sera un poco ooc pero por el echo de que en nuestra trama ella dejo de amar a Clark.  
> Por lo demas DC no es de nosotras, evitemos el "conti plis"den criticas para mejorar nosotras, dejen Kudos y subscribanse para estar al pendiente.

Lois Lane no se arrepintió de su decisión sin importar cuanto Clark le fuera a pedir que volviera ella no lo haría, no dudaba que cuando la relación empezó había amado a Clark con todo su ser pero al enterarse de sus secretos ella no podía seguir, no valía la pena seguir con él solo para ostentar el título de “esposa de Superman” ya que solo los héroes de “La liga de la justicia” conocerían este título, no las personas normales o conocidos por lo cual no sería importante y para Lois eso no era razón de seguir con un hombre tan aburrido como lo era Clark Kent. 

Con calma empezó a sacar la ropa de su maleta y colocarla otra vez en el armario de su antiguo departamento, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Clark ella nunca lo vendió, era el lugar donde escapaba después del trabajo para antes de volver a esa casa en medio de la nada que odiaba, no entendía como Clark podía vivir en esa casa, esa excusa de “Es seguro para los niños” siempre la hizo bufar internamente de esos “niños” solo uno era de ella y quería que viviera en la ciudad, si vivir en el campo hizo a Clark tan aburrido ella no quería eso para su propio hijo pero Clark ignoro ese deseo con la patética excusa de poder permitir al chico experimentar con sus poderes.

Luego de desempacar todo Lois decide darse una ducha para olvidar completamente esa horrible granja, con el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo empezó a pensar en su futuro, seguir en su trabajo haría las cosas incomodas, debería seguir aparentando amar a Clark y no quería eso, podría decir que Clark era un abusivo pero todos lo conocían muy bien para creer esa mentira, mientras el agua quitaba los últimos restos del olor Lois seguía pensando como reacomodar su vida.

Al terminar la ducha y secarse Lois miro la hora, no hay duda que era tarde para estándares normales pero ella pensó que aún era temprano y seguro podría ir a celebrar su nueva libertad, con ese pensamiento se arregló para ir por unos tragos y divertirse un poco, después de lo que paso se merecía darse ese pequeño mimo.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de su departamento y bajo a la entrada, al llegar afuera paro un taxi cercano y dio la dirección de un disco local donde le encantaba beber, se acomodó en el asiento y miro las luces de la ciudad cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolso, lo saco y miro rogando que no fuera algún mensaje desesperado de Clark pidiendo volver, ella estaba seguro que dejo todo bien escrito en la carta y para su alegría era un mensaje de Perry avisándole que mañana saldría a Australia a cubrir un simposio de tecnología donde LexCorp tendría participación, le escribió a Perry para avisarle que saldría a primera hora de la mañana y guardo su teléfono, con eso no pudo más que sonreír con ese tiempo fuera de la ciudad podría darle el chance a Clark de darse cuenta que no valía la pena vivir en esa estúpida granja.

Sonriendo Lois decidió que celebraría este triunfo con un coctel caro y bueno tal vez con la compañía de alguien lo haría mejor, era una noche de celebración después de todo. 

**  
Clark se había presentado con normalidad al trabajo en el diario el Planeta con la leve esperanza de encontrarse con Lois, sin embargo, transcurrió todo el día sin que la hubiera visto. No podía ir con Perry, pero sería demasiado extraño preguntar por su esposa, su jefe podía pensar que habían tenido una gran discusión y no quería que hacer un alboroto, pues aun confiaba en que Lois pudiera regresar a su casa después de pasar un tiempo a solas, confiaba en que la encontraría en la puerta de su casa.  
Estarían juntos de nuevo y le pediría disculpas por todo lo que le hizo, por adoptar a Kon y Kara, y por llevársela a vivir en la granja, hablarían por un rato y llegarían a un acuerdo sobre sus vidas, aunque hubiera que hacer cambios drásticos. Era completamente normal que las parejas pelearan, así como sus padres, los vio pelear un par de veces, pero siempre se reconciliaban, eso mismo podría ocurrir con él y con Lois

Cuando llegó a su casa, se llevó una decepción, los niños estaban solos, corriendo de un lado a otro, y su mujer no estaba con ellos. Empezaba a preocuparse más por ella, pero no quería ir a buscarla, empeoraría más las cosas.

-¡Qué bien que llegaste papá! – Lo saludó Jon y lo abrazó fuertemente.- ¿Y mamá? ¿Está trabajando lejos?  
Clark tomó are, había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Había peleado con super villanos realmente fuertes, pero no había sentido un nudo en el estómago tan fuerte como pensar en tener que hablar de problemas de pareja con sus hijos.

-Llama a tus hermanos, haremos la cena y tendré que hablar con ustedes sobre…lo que está haciendo mamá.

-¡Esta bien!- Respondió Jon – ¡Estoy seguro que esta vez el tío Perry le dio un trabajo muy divertido a mamá!- Agregó antes de irse corriendo.

Enseguida llegó Jon con sus dos hermanos a la sala de estar, donde Clark los esperaba sentado en un sofá.

Kara era una chica muy amable y alegre, había llegado desde Krypton buscando a su primo pequeño, pero se había encontrado con que aquel bebé que ella conoció, ahora era un adulto quien había formado su propia familia, por lo que Clark la había invitado a vivir con ellos. Después estaba Kon, Clark solía batallar con ese chico; era una su clon más joven de sí mismo y por si eso fuera poco, tenía ADN también de Lex Luthor, lo que lo había una especie de hijo de ambos. Pero él no tenía intenciones malignas, de tal manera que también había terminado viviendo con ellos. Jon era su hijo con Lois y estaba más que feliz por tener dos nuevos hermanos alrededor de su edad, por lo que disfrutaba enseñarle cosas de la tierra.

Recientemente Jon había empezado a salir a ayudar a Superman bajó la identidad de Superboy. Sus dos hermanos le habían seguido al poco tiempo, Kara había improvisado un traje similar al de Jon con una falda y Kon simplemente salía con jeans y una playera. Aunque por supuesto que Clark no los dejaba hacer cosas demasiado peligrosas.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes de su má…, digo de Lois. – Añadió. El solía contar a los tres como sus hijos, pero debía recordarse que para Kara, ella era la “esposa humana de su primo” y solía pensar en sus padres aún. Para Kon era nada más la mujer del hombre con quien estaba relacionado y si era un chico serio con ella solía serlo más.

-¡Mamá tiene un nuevo trabajo! –Lo interrumpió Jon- El tío Perry la envió a un lugar muy divertido

-No – Clark habló de nuevo- Ella estará… de vacaciones  
-¿Vacaciones? – Preguntó Kon- ¿Eso significa que ella no irá a trabajar y estará aquí en casa?  
-No, ella tomó unas vacaciones para ella sola.  
-Es raro… ¿Por qué mamá iría sin nosotros? – La cara de Jon empezaba a llenarse de preocupación –

El ambiente se empezaba a poner un poco tenso. Clark sabía que los chicos no estaban sospechando lo ocurrido ya. No vivían en una burbuja de cristal, deberían tener compañeros de clases cuyos padres pasaban por una separación o divorcio. Se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Es normal que las madres hagan eso! –Añadió Kara para romper la tensión- Algunas mamás hacen eso. Se van a un spa y masajes o van muchas mamás juntas.  
Sin embargo a pesar de lo que dijo Kara y que Clark se había acercado para abrazarlo, Jon no pudo evitar romper a llorar. 

**  
Superman no quería dejar solos a sus niños después de la charla que habían tenido, pero por la noche recibió un recordatorio el cual le indicaba que era necesaria su presencia en el Atalaya. Ese día había junta de la Justice League y lo había olvidado completamente por sus asuntos personales.

Afortunadamente, no era más que una reunión de rutina, discutían algunos temas, pedían ayuda en alguna misión o había quienes nada más pasaban a saludar. Pensó incluso en saltarse la reunión, pero sabía que eso levantaría sospechas pues él nunca había faltado a ninguna. Además, tenía una reputación que cuidar, faltar por el simple hecho de no tener ganas de ir no era algo que haría Superman. Así que, después de asegurarse que los chicos estuvieran tranquilos, se dirigió lo más pronto que pudo al Atalaya.

¿Debería contarles lo de Lois? No estaba muy seguro, no tenía suficiente confianza con los miembros cómo para hablar de alguien tan personal cómo sus problemas de pareja. Los dos miembros del equipo a quienes era más cércanos eran a Batman y Wonder Woman. Con el caballero de la noche, su relación era nada más de ayuda mutua de vez en cuando, puesto que sus ciudades eran cercanas, pero él siempre estaba desde las sombras, realmente no conocía nada sobre él. En cambio, la amazona era muy buena amiga y solía preocuparse por él cuando lo veía diferente de lo usual, sin embargo Lois una vez se puso terriblemente celosa de ella y desde entonces Clark había mantenido distancia con ella recientemente. 

-¡Hola Kal!- Lo saludó Diana en cuanto llegó.- Es algo tarde, pensé que no llegarías.  
-Tenía que acostar a los chicos- Añadió mientras tomaba su lugar, justo al lado de Diana y Bruce.   
-Vi a Lois- Dijo Diana - Ella…  
-Superman, Wonder Woman – Interrumpió Batman y no tuvieron más remedio que guardar silencio.

Batman hablo algo sobre unas investigaciones y mejoras para el Atalaya. Lo hizo con una voz ronca y elegante, a Clark le gustaba mucho su voz así que prestaba atención. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero Batman era increíble siempre que hablaba, no lo hacía por mucho tiempo o muy a menudo por lo que atraía demasiado la atención de todos. La mayoría no sabía nada de él o por que los ayudaba, pero le tenían un gran respeto. 

Los siguientes en hablar fueron Flash y luego Green Arrow, pero no captaron la atención de Superman por mucho rato quien empezaba a desear que la junta terminara lo más rápido posible para que Diana pudiera decirle dónde había visto a Lois.  
Fue un gran alivió cuando la junta termino y por fin pudo reunirse con su amiga. Hablaron un poco alejados mientras los demás se estaban despidiendo o charlando un rato.

-Diana, ¿Dónde fue que viste a Lois? -Preguntó.  
-La vi en Metrópolis. Fui a dar un discurso por la mañana y la encontré cuando iba camino a comprar un helado- Añadió- Ella iba para el aeropuerto, me acerque a saludarla y me dijo que haría un reportaje en Australia y que no tenía tiempo para hablar.  
-Su trabajo la ocupa mucho…

Al parecer no estaba tan equivocado, Lois después de todo se había marchado a un lugar por motivos de trabajo. Aunque estaba el hecho que no le había dejado si quiera un mensaje, pero había tenido el tiempo de cruzar unas palabras con Diana, con quien no se llevaba del todo bien.

-Si llegas a saber que ella está en problemas, llámame por la línea de la Justice League o ven a Metrópolis.   
-¡No te preocupes por ella! –Dijo Diana bastante animada- Lois es una mujer y hermana. Si llegó a saber que está en problemas de inmediato, te avisaré o en todo caso a los demás. O es más, deberíamos avisar a los demás ahora mismo… - Diana camino hasta acercarse a la mesa donde la mayoría de los miembros seguían charlando, excepto Batman- Clark quiere decirnos algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Flash un tanto preocupado, pero con su alegría habitual.  
-Es mi esposa, Lois. Ella está de viaje en Australia, pido que por favor cuiden de ella. – Eso había sonado más dramático de lo pensado, pero lo había dicho con sinceridad. Solo deseaba lo mejor para ella después de todo, si con su reciente separación ella resultaba lastimada 

-Oh, tranquilo amigo, sabemos que se suele meter en problemas.- Contestó Hal Jordan- La cuidaremos por ti Supes.  
-Gracias   
-¡Puedes pedirle al Bats que construya un localizador o algo así! Si se las ha ingeniado por para poder ponérselos a tipos cómo nosotros, puede con ella- Dijo Hal mirando a Batman, más que decirlo por ayudar, lo decía por molestarlo  
Batman no respondió, se quedó en silencio sumergido en sus propios asuntos. De todos los presentes, Batman eran de quien menos sabía. Incluso, teniendo el Rey del Mar y una diosa Amazona con ellos, estos no dudaba en contar un chiste de vez en cuando y se podía tener una charla amena con cualquiera de ellos de vez en cuando. Al igual que con casi todos los miembros presentes.

-Gracias, pero creo que con lo dicho es suficiente- Agregó Superman - No es necesario.  
El caballero oscuro seguía con su mirada fija en él, Clark pensó que si hubiera sido un adolescente, sus rodillas hubieran temblado. No tenía miedo de él, en cambio en cierta medida le agradaba y le gustaría conocer más sobre él, pero su mirada era muy fuerte que Clark podía sentir casi como si también tuviera visión de rayos x . 

El ambiente empezó ponerse un poco incómodo después del comentario de Hal, afortunadamente The Flash, usualmente de buen humor habló:  
-¡No te avergüences! Cuando KidFlash sale a veces sin mi supervisión, me gustaría también pedir a todos ustedes que cuidarán de él. Aún es un niño

-Y a veces solo resulta estar comiendo pizza con Speedy. – Green Arrow agregó riendo un poco.

-Eso es cierto. Pero ya les he contado también de esas ocasiones en las que he terminado en el pasado. Sería peligroso para él  
Clark no supo porque, pero mientras todos discutían sobre la anécdota de “viaje al pasado” de Flash, él miró a Batman y… ¿Estaba sonriendo? No era una sonrisa normal y enorme, pero estaba seguro que si lo veía detenidamente, era una pequeña sonrisa. Apenas sus labios habían movido un poco y su expresión se había relajado. Fue el único que observó aquello.  
Cuando la reunión acabo realmente, Superman se despidió de la Amazona. Ella seguía mirándolo cuál hermana mayor preocupada.

-Siento que Batman fuera el único que no quisiera ayudar- Dijo Diana con semblante serio- Sin embargo, ya sabes cómo es él. No está muy involucrado en cuestiones personales. Note como lo mirabas. No debes estar molesto  
-No lo estoy. Es solo que hay algo en él. –Respondió Clark sin pensarlo, se dio cuenta de lo extraño que sonó, así que cambio el tema- En todo caso, gracias por lo de hoy.  
-¿Ocurre algo Kal? ¿Algo que no me hayas dicho? Soy tu amiga – le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro. El kryptoniano no respondió sus preguntas - Oh y ya te he dicho que un entrenamiento de Amazona le vendría bien a Kara, puedes traerla un día a Isla Paraíso.

-Gracias,- Pero no puedo charlar más. Iré a patrullar y luego a casa. – Murmuró y se marchó volando lo más rápido que pudo  
Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Lois estaría bien con la Liga con un ojo sobre ella, además sumándole el hecho que no tendría apariciones en público cerca de Superman, significaba que no se metería en demasiados problemas por el momento con algunos villanos.

**  
Reconocido Batman B-01 – dijo una voz robótica anunciando la vuelta del caballero nocturno a su cueva, este venia pensando en lo sucedido en la reunión y la actitud del hombre de acero, se veía distraído, aburrido y casi queriendo escapar de lugar, luego estaba su petición de vigilar a su esposa por él, como si temiera hacerlo él.

¿Algo interesante en la reunión, señor? – Pregunto Alfred mientras le entregaba una taza de café, el anciano siempre tenía preparado café para su amo ya que los desvelos por trabajo, vigilar la ciudad o cuando uno de los niños se enfermaba hacia que el hombre tuviera café en vez de sangre en las venas.  
Nada nuevo, la Atalaya necesita unas mejoras en su sistema, ¿Los niños? – Pregunto Bruce, al ver que la cueva estaba en silencio, hace unos años hubiera sido normal que tanto la cueva como su mansión fuera silenciosa ¿Ahora? Eso significaba problemas, graves problemas.

Las niñas se encuentra con su padre, ningún caballero debe decirle no a tan guapas damas que le piden asistir a su fiesta de té, los jóvenes Jason y Tim se encuentran haciendo una maratón de películas en la sala, los jóvenes Terry y Damián se encuentran enseñando a nadar al joven amo Dick y la señorita Cassandra está aquí en la cueva, desistió de la fiesta de té – respondió el mayordomo con calma siguiendo a su amo a donde se encontraba la computadora.

A pesar de que Bruce estaba pensando en las mejoras que necesitaba la Atalaya una parte de su mente estaba con Superman, el hombre estaba más distraído de lo usual y esa petición que hizo a la ligar de vigilar a su esposa era raro, el hombre adoraba a su esposa e hijos y cada que podía no dudaba en hablar de ellos.

Mientras más se acercaba a la computadora Bruce empezó a distinguir una figura, en cualquier otra situación hubiera sacado alguna arma, le hubiera dado una señal a Alfred y atacaría pero cuando reconoces la silueta de una de tus hijos solo te quedas observando. Frente a él se encontraba Cassandra con audífonos en sus oídos practicando una de sus rutinas de ballet, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, Cassandra no era una niña muy habladora, era prácticamente muda pero a la hora de bailar podía expresar todo.

Iré a traer algo de chocolate para la señorita, más café para usted y revisar si aún existe una casa a la cual volver señor – Dice Alfred saliendo lo más silencioso posible para no perturbar la práctica de la niña.  
Bruce se acercó con cuidado, por más que quisiera ver a su bailarina practicar, había un par de investigaciones que requerían su atención, una de una droga que estaba saliéndose de control y… la vida amorosa del hombre de acero, cosa que nunca pensó hacer en su vida.

Empezó con la del hombre de acero, era muy fácil buscar gracias a la poca seguridad que tenían los aparatos electrónicos del matrimonio, contraseñas sencillas a base de fechas de nacimiento o cosas favoritas como cualquier otra persona, tal vez habría algo en su comportamiento por el internet que mostrara algún cambio en los últimos días.  
Videos de cómo hacer trenzas y demás peinados, videos de gatos y animales, era obvio que la cuenta era usada por el hombre y sus hijos ya que el historial de videos junto a las descargas mostraba que era una de esas cuentas familiares o que usaban mayormente la del padre para hacer todo, reviso luego su cuenta bancaria a ver movimientos que estuvieran fuera de lo usual, no había nada así que fue por los mensajes y conversaciones, fue en esos lugares donde Bruce consiguió respuestas.

Largos mensajes a su esposa pidiendo volver, que harían las cosas a su manera, vender la granja (El orgullo de Clark por que la hizo funcionar y vendía unos pocos productos como dinero extra), que cometió errores, incluso había mensajes diciendo que podrían enviar a Kara y Connor a internados y solo vivir los 3, esto dejo a Bruce verdaderamente sorprendido, algo que siempre admiro del hombre de acero era lo mucho que amaba a los 3 niños y que nunca los dejaría.

Antes de poder seguir la investigación revisando la información de Lois Lane una pequeña mano se puso en la suya, desvió su mirada del ordenador y miro a Cassandra cuyo rostro sudoroso y cansado le devolvía la mirada y entre sus manos estaba su teléfono y auriculares.

Perdona por no mirar como bailabas Cassandra pero estoy en una investigación – Respondió Bruce, sabía que la niña no le había tocado por no haberle prestado atención si no para saber que era real, a veces luego de bailar Cassandra pensaba que aún vivía con su padre por lo cual siempre buscaba algún miembro de su familia para aunque sea unos segundos y sentir que no era un sueño.

La pequeña al terminar su ritual, le dio un abrazo rápido a su padre y decidió volver a la mansión ya que sabía que cuando su padre estaba en modo investigación era lo mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

¿Algo interesante sobre la droga? – Pregunto su padre llevando en mano su taza de café, tenía en su cuello un collar de perlas de fantasía rodeaban su cuello y un sombrero de copa adornaba su cabeza.  
No, la droga puede esperar un poco ahora estoy revisando un miembro de la liga, estuvo actuando raro en la reunión – Respondió mientras empezaba a revisar la información de Lois Lane por el internet y esto consiguió dar un panorama completo.  
Mientras el historial de Clark mostraba la vida de un hombre de familia el de su esposa era muy distinto, páginas dedicadas a esposas aburridas que deseaban salir de sus matrimonios aburridos pero no se atrevían o algo las retenía, casos de divorcio donde prácticamente el hombre vivía en la calle y aun debía pagarle a su mujer y la cosa seguía, claramente la mujer no era feliz no solo con tener a Connor y Kara sino que también era un ser infeliz en su matrimonio.

Eso es una mujer necesitada y ególatra, si piensa que su marido esta para entretenerla no vale la pena – Dijo Thomas mirando la información, Bruce no podría estar más de acuerdo, aunque él nunca tuvo una relación duradera (Selina no cuenta, era más una amiga con buenos beneficios) siempre admiro como sus padres pudieron mantener tanto tiempo su matrimonio, este y en otro universo así en ese su madre hubiera tomando el papel de Joker por el dolor del fallecimiento de su yo de ese universo.

Y la razón por la cual Superman puede estar distraído los próximos días, avisare a la familia para que estén más vigilantes por donde se encuentren y Barry mando saludos, usando la excusa de su “viaje al pasado” por si preguntas – Dijo Bruce dejando la información de Lois y Clark y entrando a la investigación de drogas que la policía necesitaba para atrapar a los bastardos.

Thomas sonrío, el velocista escarlata siempre buscaba la forma de preguntar por él en forma de alguna anécdota o referencia, los 3 lo habían pensado con el solo propósito de comunicarse y mantener la existencia de Thomas oculto, y pensando en cómo responder adecuadamente al hiperactivo muchacho Thomas empezó a ayudar a su hijo, después de todo esto es Gotham y el crimen aquí no duerme nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidimos dejar esto como nota final, en discusiones Isa y yo hemos quedado con que aceptaremos ideas de ustedes los fans para one shots que se harán sobre este universos pero sin afectar la historia original.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre nada, nos pertenece, es todo de DC Cómics

Ya habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Bruce descubrió lo débil que estaba el matrimonio Kent – Lane y como esto afecto el trabajo de Superman, el hombre estaba distraído, melancólico y descuidaba mucho su trabajo con la liga, su trabajo en solitario o con la ayuda de sus hijos, Bruce se daba cuenta y para evitar que los hijos y el propio hombre resultaran heridos mandaba a alguien de su familia a ayudarlos a escondidas(Casi siempre Kate o Batwing), por más que tal vez pensara que el hombre era muy iluso admiraba su fe en la humanidad así viera lo peor de ella, fuera capaz de ayudar a todos sin importar su problema (Como el caso del intento de suicido de esa chica hace unos meses) y ser capaz de darlo todo a sus hijos pero sin estropearlos y darle grande valores.

¿Por qué no traes al hombre a la casa? Con alguna excusa estúpida, hablan, le das consejos a lo doctora corazón, suelta un drama de mujer y todo arreglado – Dijo Thomas sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey y otro para su hijo, estaban en el estudio de este discutiendo que hacer con respecto a Superman, para Thomas era tal cual lo dijo, no veía la necesidad de complicarse, ve directo al grano y punto era su opinión.

Me puedo imaginar esa conversación “Hey Clark soy yo Bruce, mira resulta que he hackeado tu computadora para descubrir que tu matrimonio es una mierda y pensé que podríamos hablar un rato, por cierto tengo unos 7 hijos, varios aliados que veo como familia, mi padre de otro universo vive conmigo y el único que sabía esto era Barry, ya sabes para que vengas tranquilo y sin ninguna pregunta” – Dijo Bruce mientras aceptaba el vaso que le ofrecía su padre y tomaba un trago.

Pagaría por ver eso y que cuando venga los chicos estén en otro juego de “A ver quién enoja más a la bola” suelen ser bastante divertidas – Dijo Thomas tomando de un trago su bebida.

Si quieres que eso pase debes ir a una reunión del AA – Dijo Bruce quitándole el vaso a su padre antes de que se sirviera otro.

Les prometí a ti y a Barry no beber como bebía en Flashpoint pero recuerda que somos Wayne hijo, somos más necios que una cabra y creo que el Joker esta cuerdo comparado con nosotros – Respondió Thomas – Pero dejemos de lado estas charlas y vamos con verdaderos problemas, Selina anda más codiciosa de lo normal – Dijo abriendo la carpeta que estaba en el escritor que mostraba los movimientos de la gata.

Mientras los murciélagos discutían con respecto a cómo tratar a los criminales y criar a varios niños con edades y personalidades distintas, el segundo hijo mayor de la familia Wayne afilaba sus cuchillas mientras vigilaba a su hermano más chico mientras practicaba en el gimnasio familiar, Damián amaba a sus hermanos pero Dick era el más protegido por todos en especial por él, no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura o si eso dependiera su vida pero el heredero de la liga de las asesinas no dudaría en levantar su espada incluso contra su padre y abuelos (Así respetara y admiraba a los 3) con tal de proteger no solo a Dick sino que a todos sus hermanos (Así sufra ante los constantes juegos de maquillajes de Bárbara o Clarie).

Grayson te vas a caer si sigues dando volteretas así – Dijo Damián mirando como su hermano usaba los trapecios para hacer acrobacias y trucos tontos que no ayudarían a que el niño algún día use el manto de Robin con la dignidad que este merece.

¡Pero es tan divertido! El aire es genial, la sensación de volar es increíble, ¡Dami vuela conmigo! – Dijo Dick con su tono alegre y cantarín sentado en la malla de protección y mirando como su hermano limpiaba las armas con gran seriedad.

Otro día Grayson, hoy tengo un trabajo así que quedas bajo el cuidado de Terry, ya conoces las reglas: No… - Pero antes de poder decirlos la vocecita de su hermano respondió por él.

No contestar el teléfono, no usar el candelabro del techo de zona de juego, no acercarme a Tim por idiota ¿No es eso una palabra? Y no dejar que Jason descubra que yo soy quien desordena sus discos de música y esconde las cosas de Roy – Respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa y animado por que a pesar de que las 2 últimas cosas podrían verse como tratar mal a sus hermanos, todos sabían (Incluso Jason así ellos no supieran) que eran meros juegos infantiles.

Bien, ahora vamos a bañarte, luego vas con Terry ¿Entendido? – Dijo Damián mientras se acercaba a intentar bajar al pequeño de la red este bajo solo, Dick llevaría poco viviendo en casa pero sabía que Damián era una fiera al recordar su estatura y bueno la maya de protección era más alta que su bolita de hermano odiomayor.

Llevando a el pájaro más pequeño de la familia a ducharse, el heredero del demonio se fijó en su tía saliendo de la cueva aun en su uniforme, se veía cansada y estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación, en todo su tiempo como Robin nunca la había visto tanto por la casa o por la cueva, su tía más que murciélago era un pájaro errante así que verla tan seguido y junto a su padre era sospechoso, pero el joven tendría que buscar luego ya que en este momento tenía que hacer que un petirrojo se bañara, así que empezó a subir las escaleras por donde antes había subido su tía a descansar.

Amo Damián, ¿Tiene un minuto? – Escucho la voz de Alfred que tenía una bandeja de comida para la señorita Kane desde la parte baja de la escalera – Le recuerdo que tiene que arreglarse, tiene una salida con su grupo escolar – Dijo el mayordomo subiendo las escaleras para llevar la comida y revisar si la señorita Kane tenía alguna herida.

Damián gruño, odiaba esas salidas escolares y a sus compañeros en general por que según él eran idiotas, prefería pasar tiempo con su padre aprendiendo del manejo de la empresa, con su abuelo mejorando sus habilidades de combate y uso de armas o hasta con sus hermanos discutiendo tonterías como si era peor sufrir viendo bailar a Cassandra (Así su hermana fuera la más hermosa bailarina que Damián hubiera visto) o bajo el yugo de ser maquillado por Bárbara. Con unas cuantas groserías en árabe (Gracias a su abuelo materno las aprendió) el heredero del demonio empezó a llenar la tina con agua mientras preparaba la ropa que usaría su hermano para el resto del día.

Bruce no pudo más que soltar un gruñido y blasfemar sin censura (No había oídos pequeños que lo imitaran) mientras trabajaba en las mejoras del equipo de la Atalaya en la computadora central, con bastante odio miraba el computador mientras los programas actualizaban la seguridad y protocolos de reconocimiento del lugar, tomando un sorbo de café pensó en como tuvo que dejar su caso y venir acá a reparar el sistema.

Notando que los programas aun tardarían en actualizar decidió empezar a reparar sus armas que presentaban fallos y habían costado el escape de un mafioso ayer en la noche, estaban cerca de destruir a esa organización por lo cual no podían existir fallos así que aprovecho la calma de la torre para hacerlo, porque es difícil reparar un arma mientras tus hijas te pintan las uñas de rosa Barbie, para que combinen con tu tiara de fantasía de Frozen (Ver esa película fue horrible pero volverla a ver solo para ver el rostro de su padre valió todo) mientras cantas la canción de Moana es bastante difícil y más en una silla de plástico del mejor juego de té del mundo (¿Ya Bruce menciono que consiente a sus hijos?) así que aprovechar esta calma y silencio es casi un Nirvana para el joven padre.

Con calma empezó la reparación de la máscara para protegerse de respirar el gas de la risa de Joker o las sustancias toxicas de Posion Ivy, había notado en su última batalla con los villanos que la máscara sufrió daños que podían ser peligrosos si volvía a recibir un ataque de gas, estar bajo el servicio de Poison era una tortura peor que recibir el gas de la risa de Joker, pero la suerte de Bruce es bastante sorprendente y la soledad le duraba lo mismo que a Harley la cordura.

Hey murciélago, ¿Bonito día no? ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? ¡Ya se, te ocultas para no tener que interactuar con nadie de la liga! Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu padre? Y Wally pregunta si se puede quedar a dormir un día para hacer una pijama con Dick – Dijo tranquilo y en gran velocidad Flash hacia todas las preguntas de un solo golpe.

Si es un bonito día pero es el espacio Barry siempre será de noche, no estoy escondido ni me oculto de la liga solo trabajo en actualizaciones, mi padre se encuentra bien y si Wally puede quedarse así aprovechas y hablas con él antes de volver a tu ciudad – Dijo Batman sin levantar la mirada mientras terminaba la reparación de su máscara.

¿Estas mejorando tu mascara? En Star city lo hicimos hace unos días, hay unos cristales blindados nuevos en el mercado que podrían que remplazar el que tiene, deberías ver el lado derecho se ve como que necesita un cambio o se dañara y podrías salir lastimado, también esa herramienta que usas no va a calibrar bien esa parte para resistir, puedo conseguirte algunas mejores aunque claro tienes toda un área de tu empresa de dicada a eso – Parloteaba el velocista sin darse cuenta que solo estaba enojado al caballero oscuro no intencionalmente, pero ya Batman tenía mucho en su plato y no quería más así fueran consejos de un buen (Y tal vez la única persona en toda la liga que sabía su secreto) amigo que se preocupaba por su seguridad, por lo cual tuvo un pequeño estallido.

¡Jason Todd por amor a Barbatos y todos los santos detente por un segundo! – Grito Batman olvidando que estaba en la torre y no en casa con sus hijos que estarían seguro en este momento peleando por alguna broma y él, Alfred o su padre tendría que hacer de mediador pero este lapsus de olvido fue corto por lo cual no paso de esa frase y la cara de un Flash todo sorprendido por ser confundido con un niño – Lo siento Barry, creo que todo el trabajo me alcanzo por un segundo, creo que me vendría bien tu ayuda para revisar la máscara – Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa y entregándole.

Los dos héroes empezaron a trabajar tranquilos pensando que nadie había escuchado el pequeño estallido de Batman pero mientras se concentraban en sus trabajos no se dieron cuenta cuando una capa roja con una S se alejaba del lugar. 

 

Si había algo que su Superman había aprendido de su padre, Jonathan Kent, era que el trabajo era la cura para todo. Ya sea si tenía problemas con la gente de la ciudad, si Lana había discutido con él o se sentía deprimido por algo, su padre siempre le aconsejaba trabajar en el campo sin parar, hasta que sintiera que su mente se había aclarado y pudiera pensar las cosas con claridad. Ese método siempre funcionó, por lo cuál fue una de las razones por las que decidió volver al campo una vez que su relación con Lois empezó a tener problemas debido a la adopción de los chicos. 

Así que Superman se dedicó de ir de un lado a otro, necesitaba distraerse. Había acompañado a Diana a hablar sobre la paz en una conferencia, ayudado a Barry con un caso e incluso se ofreció a acompañar a Hal a una misión de los linternas. No importaba que hiciera, solo quería mantener su mente ocupada y mantener lejos la mirada del celular esperando los mensajes de ella.

El día que Jon se fue a un viaje escolar, supuso que el chico estaría en buenas manos y se fue al Atalaya, en busca de cualquier compañero a quien pudiera ayudar, pero nadie se encontraba salvo Oliver Queen, quien de mal humor trataba de arreglar una lámpara de la sala de reuniones. Clark se ofreció amablemente a ayudarlo, para sorpresa del arquero.

-Creí que al ser un alien, la tecnología que sabias manejar serías más avanzada. –Bromeó Oliver.  
-Fui criado como un humano, la tierra es mi planeta.- Respondió Superman.  
-Es difícil de creer para alguien indestructible.

Clark suspiró. Esa era la forma en que todos lo veían, como una especie de ser superior venido de otro planeta, quien no lloraba ni sufría y los veía a todos como inferiores. Si supieran que en el fondo era un chico de granja los sorprendería mucho. 

-De todas formas, esto parece imposible – Gruñó el rubio- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Batman?  
-¿Batman?  
-Él fue quien construyó este lugar, financiado por su amigo Wayne. Él debe saber cómo funciona esto. Está en cuarto del ultimo pasillo junto con Flash

Era obvio que Oliver era quien de alguna manera había descompuesto la infraestructura del lugar de reunión, por lo que él era quien debía ir…pero el asunto se trataba de Batman. El caballero de la noche le intrigaba y era bastante extraño que se encontrará tan temprano en el Atalaya. Si su relación no fuera solo de ayuda mutua por ser vecinos y miembros fundadores, le invitaría a tomar un café y charlar tranquilamente.

Aunque aveces “apagaba” un poco su super oído, cuando llegó al pasillo fue difícil ignorar las voces de Flash quien hablaba rápidamente muy entusiasmado y la grave y ronca voz de Batman

“¿Qué tal tu padre? Y Wally pregunta si se puede quedar a dormir un día para hacer una pijama con Dick “  
“Si es un bonito día pero es el espacio Barry siempre será de noche, no estoy escondido ni me oculto de la liga solo trabajo en actualizaciones, mi padre se encuentra bien y si Wally puede quedarse así aprovechas y hablas con él antes de volver a tu ciudad”

¿Dick? ¿Wally? ¿Quiénes serían ellos? No parecía que se trataran de mascotas. Clark sabía que Flash tenía a su cargo a KidFlash.. ¿Sería ese Wally? Y por lo tanto ese Dick tenía que ser un chico también….

Conocía esos rumores, aquellos que decían los pocos que habían visto a Batman, acerca de que él tenía jóvenes ayudantes, pero no sabía si eran ciertos. Algunos decían que Batman era como un íncubo y como fruto de esas uniones tenía a esos niños quienes lo acompañaban en su travesía, otros aseguraban todo lo contrario decían que se trataban de almas de niños muertos en Gothman que protegían al vigilante. Le era difícil imaginarse al caballero de la noche con un ejército de niños ángeles o demonios.

El kryptoniano nunca creyó esas historias, pero al escucharle hablar de alguien que parecía ser un niño, no pudo evitar recordarlas. Sabía que había un “Robin” alguien que acompañaba a Batman, según decían los periódicos…pero no estaba completamente seguro de su existencia, bien podía tratarse de algún hombre o mujer bastante bajito por lo que se veía en las fotos borrosas. Y las veces que Clark colaboraba con Batman, este parecía solo recibir ayuda del comisionado Gordon.

Intentó ignorar la conversación, hasta que un fuerte gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y de nuevo, otro nombre “Jason Todd”. Batman parecía estar bastante enojado cuando gritó por lo que prefirió mejor esperar a poder hablar con él. Esperaba que no lo hubieran visto. 

-¿Ángeles o demonios? - pensó Clark- Quizás son simples niños perdidos que se unen a su causa…  
Usualmente Jon era el tipo de niño que se emocionaba con los viajes escolares. Una vez que Lois o Clark le firmará el permiso correspondiente, empezaba a empacar todo lo necesario para el tan esperado día. Él traería regalos a sus hermanos y cómo el niño alegre que era, no dejaría de hablar de lo maravilloso que había sido a su familia. 

Sin embargo, cuando el viaje escolar a Gotham City fue anunciado, Jon no tenía ganas de asistir a la actividad. Su ánimo lo mismo ahora que su madre no estaba con ellos y su padre no dejaba de decirle que dejará a su madre “disfrutar las vacaciones” que se estaba tomando, sin decir más.

Por lo que la noche antes de la excursión, sus hermanos hablaron con él, convenciéndole que asistiera y que se divirtiera, después de todo sería lo que su madre quería para él, por lo que terminó pidiendo a su padre que firmará el permiso y subiéndose al autobús escolar viendo como las madres se despedían de sus hijos.

-¡No te olvides de llamar si algo pasa! - Le gritó Clark desde afuera, asomándose por la ventana del autobus  
-No te preocupes papá. – Le respondió, y después se acercó a su oído- Si algo pasa puedo usar mis poderes.  
-Hemos hablado de eso. Solo es en caso de una cuestión muy especial.   
-Si papá.- Contestó de mal humor.

Al lado de él se sentó su amiga Kathy. Aunque la niña trataba de entablar plática con Jon, él respondía vagamente o sin prestar mucha atención.   
*

El viaje escolar sería pasar la mañana en la exposición de tecnología de Industrias Wayne en la ciudad de Gotham. Estarían en exhibición lo más innovador de la compañía, haciendo hincapié en cosas que ayudaran a mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas, prótesis de partes del cuerpo, pequeños robots, incluso automóviles, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de los niños eran los nuevos celulares y computadoras, las cuales habían unas que podían tocar.

Jon veía las cosas de reojo sin prestar demasiada atención, hasta que llegó a la sección de celulares. Desde hace tiempo que quería uno, pero sus padres le habían dicho que esperara, ya que era muy joven aun, sin embargo, desde que su madre se había ido, sus ganas de tener uno habían incrementado, porque había pensarlo en que de esa manera podía seguir en contacto y llamarla para que volviera.

Una vez que el recorrido de los niños terminó, tendrían un pequeño receso donde comerían en el parque de Gotham, el grupo de Jon no era el único, puesto que había niños de otras escuelas, en el lugar. Luego que terminó su lunch en silencio –a pesar de que Kathy trataba de entablar una conversación- Jon notó un niño que caminaba alrededor del parque, era un poco más bajo que él, y usaba el uniforme de una de las escuelas que estaban también en el parque, pero no se integraba a los demás y permanecía sin cruzar las puertas, parecí algo perdido

-Algo debe de pasarle- pensó Jon. – Debo seguirle. ¡Esto es un trabajo para Superboy!

Sin embargo, una vez que se levantó de su lugar parecía que el chico había desaparecido de su vista. ¿Y si alguien lo había secuestrado?

-¿Pasa algo Jon? –preguntó Katy intrigada  
-No es nada. Iré al baño…

Una vez que llegó al sanitario Jon sacó de su maleta la chamarra que solía usar para ser superboy, desde que había tomado esa identidad, procuraba llevar al menos la chamarra en su mochila para estar listo en caso de cualquier emergencia. Con cuidado salió del lugar rápidamente procurando que sus compañeros no lo vieran. 

Aquel niño perdido debería estar todavía en alguna parte del parque, incluso si algún adulto lo había secuestrado, no podían haber ido muy lejos. Por lo cual lo buscó por las calles alrededor del parque sin éxito, parecía que se había esfumado.

-¿Dónde puedo haber ido ese chico? – Jon se empezaba a preocupar de verdad- Quizás debería llamar a papá o a mis hermanos

Entonces Jon lo vio. El chico estaba en la azotea de un edificio cercano con algo que parecía ser un gato, se veía relajado y pensativo, no parecía alguien que estuviera huyendo de algún maleante. Pero aun así, lo mejor sería hablar con él, pues su comportamiento no era muy normal, así que trepó el edificio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer dejen kudos, comentarios, subscribanse..... dios creo que mejo cierro youtube ya sueno como si esto fuera un canal en esa plataforma


	4. capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Lamento subir tarde esto, ya lo teníamos listo la semana pasada pero empece las materias finales y Isa esta en la pasantia, no abandonaremos pero si que la subida de capítulos sera irregulares, gracias por la paciencia y los que se quedan en este fic
> 
> Como siempre, nada de esto nos pertenece todo es de DC Comics

En momentos como estos Damián Wayne se cuestionaba por que asesinar era un crimen, en su mente la persona que ideo esa estúpida ley jamás se topó con personas tan insufribles como lo eran sus compañeros de la Gotham Academy, días como este de salidas escolares solo hacían que Damián añorara los días cortando cabezas con su abuelo y recibiendo lecciones de asesinar sin arma de su madre.

Así que mientras sus compañeros y jóvenes de otras escuelas se distraían viendo lo nuevo en dispositivos móviles Damián aprovecho y reviso rápidamente como iban las acciones, después de todo algún día seria su empresa (Porque todos sabían que Terry sería comido vivo si entraba al mundo de las corporaciones) antes de volver a aguantar a sus insufribles compañeros, actuando como si nunca se fue.

Cuando volvió su profesora estaba anunciando que irán a descansar a un parque cercano, la noticia lo alegro ya que no tendría que comer con esos idiotas (Según Damián la creación del comedor fue el segundo peor error de la humanidad luego de la ley de no asesinar, él y Todd la odiaban.) así que se alejó para comer en silenció y paz, así que puso su mochila en el suelo listo para sacar su comida, cuando noto que su mochila se movía, con sigilo saco un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la pierna para atacar lo que fuera que estuviera en su mochila, con mucho cuidado la abrió y… Alfred salió con su sándwich de almuerzo en su boca, al parecer el otro Alfred lo hizo de atún y bueno… Alfred es un gato.

Bien, por lo menos tengo alguien que me haga compañía, ven vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, y a buscarme otro almuerzo claro – Dijo Damián recibiendo un maullido por respuesta, así que cerrando y volviéndose a poner la mochila al hombro se largó del lugar.

**  
Damián decidió subir a una azotea de un edificio que estaba cerca a relajarse con Alfred, se compró un perro caliente (Alfred lo regañara seguramente) y busco el piso más alto para mirar a los idiotas con los que estudiaba, además eso no lo hacía para alejarse nada más, cuando estaba con sus compañeros sintió como lo observaban y al mirar disimuladamente se fijó en un chico unos centímetros más alto que él observándolo fijamente por unos segundos por lo cual se alejó para perder su pista y preparar las armas que tenía en su mochila y atacar a quien fuera.

Llego hasta la azotea sin ser visto por nadie y saco a Alfred de su mochila, y lo coloco en sus piernas donde empezó a acariciar al minino mientras observaba su entorno cuando lo diviso, el hijo del hijo de Krypton, Superboy subía hacia su posición sin darse cuenta de que había detectado su presencia, decidió quedarse en silencio a ver que sucedía.

**  
Una vez que Jon trepó a la azotea del viejo edificio enfrente del parque pudo ver de cerca al chico misterioso, quien se encontraba observando todo el parque desde su posición. “Quizás esta perdido y está buscando a su grupo” pensó Superboy, sintió que era su deber ayudarlo, su padre hacía lo mismo cuando veía a algún niño o persona perdida.  
Jon hizo un fuerte ruido al llegar a la azotea, pero el otro chico no volteó siquiera. “Debe estar demasiado asustado que no quiere ni voltear” se dijo Superboy, así que decidió acercarse caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro como lo haría su padre  
-¡Hola! ¡Soy Superboy! –Jon habló con una voz clara y amable, puesto que el niño parecía ser menor que él- Veo que te has perdido, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré.  
-Así que superboy va a una escuela de Metropolis o de Gotham…  
-¿Qué? ¡No! -Dijo Jon bastante ruborizado.-  
-Tus zapatos están llenos de tierra del parque. – Respondió el chico misterioso.- Los zapatos de todos los que vinimos de excursión hoy están así.  
-Yo vengo de muy lejos –Respondió rápidamente. Había prometido a su padre cuidar su identidad cómo él lo hacía, pero parecía no ser tan sencillo como lo pensaba, pues el chico era bastante observador.  
-Bueno, debo agregar que no todos tienen los zapatos sucios. Solo los de los niños pequeños que no saben ni limpiar los zapatos ellos solos- Agregó el chico, parecía algo molesto o simplemente no quería hablar con superboy.  
-¡Soy más alto que tú! - Respondió rápidamente de forma infantil dejándose llevar y perdiendo un poco la madurez y calma con la que había empezado a dominar la situación.  
-Y yo soy mayor. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho?  
¡Diez! Quiso gritarle, pero recordó la promesa a su padre sobre su identidad.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el parque? – Preguntó, estaba empezando a molestarse también  
-¿Tu qué haces aquí? También te escapaste - El chico no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas.  
¿Qué clase de niño era? , por la manera de hablar, Jon se dio cuenta que quizá no era menor que él, quizá era un par de años mayor, solamente era unos centímetros más bajito que él. Y su mirada era una completamente severa, casi como la de un adulto, la única vez que Jon había visto a alguien con una mirada tan fría, fue la vez que su tía Diana Prince llegó de sorpresa a visitar a su padre y su madre se enojó con su padre por varios días, como si él hubiera hecho algo malo por platicar con su tía Diana en su habitación.  
-Yo no te voy a responder nada – Respondió, recordando el tono molesto que usó su madre durante esos días con su padre.  
-Bien entonces, puedes irte. – El chico misterioso, seguía con su actitud distante.  
Entonces Jon se fijó en el gaffet que colgaba de su playera. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes revisar su gaffet? Jon leyó el nombre del chico en voz alta:  
-Damian Wayne - El nombre le sonó de alguna parte, pero no supo de dónde.  
-Tienes una buena visión también, super-bebé- Añadió Damián antes de volver a posar su vista en el parque otra vez- Vuelve a clase, tarde o temprano vas a necesitar que alguien cambie tus pañales  
-¡Debes volver a tu clase! - Completamente molesto, Jon tomó a Damian Wayne de los hombros, intentando levantarlo -  
Cuando apenas lo hubo levantado unos pocos centímetros, el chico acercó un objeto afilado a su rostro.  
-¡Déjame en paz!. –Gritó.  
Sabía que el pequeño cuchillo no podía hacerle daño a alguien como él, pero tenía miedo de que el chico terminará lastimado o que si lo arrojará, algún otro chico pasará por allí resultará herido por su discusión, así que lo dejó nuevamente en el piso.  
-¡¿De dónde sacaste un cuchillo?! -Preguntó asombrado  
-Es de mi madre – Respondió – Ahora déjame en paz.  
¿Qué clase de madre dejaría un cuchillo a su hijo? ¿Sería el hijo de algún supervillano? Quizá era momento de irse e informar a su padre lo que acaba de pasar, en caso de algún ataque de supervillano, más gente podría salir lastimado.  
-Esta bien te dejaré por un rato – Concluyó Jon de mal humor- Pero de todas maneras Superboy está aquí para ayudar a los niños.  
-No soy un niño común. Tampoco tu Alien.  
-¡No soy un alien! – Sabía que era mitad humano y mitad alien. Eso no lo avergonzaba, pero el tono con que el chico había dicho la palabra “Alien” diciéndolo como un insulto lo hizo enojar más si era posible  
-¿No es ese un gato arriba de un árbol? - Señaló Damian uno de los árboles del parque-  
No estaba mintiendo, efectivamente había un gato arriba de un árbol el cual estaba siendo atacado por un niño corpulento quien le arrojaba piedras, mientras unos niños trataban de detenerlo sin mucho éxito.  
-Ve a salvar a ese gato, superboy -Añadió el chico con un tono serio. Se veía realmente molesto al ver al pobre animal siendo atacado.  
“Al menos se preocupó por ese gato, quizás no es un ser maligno del todo” Se dijo Jon.  
Sin decir más -para no empezar una discusión otra vez-, Jon se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a salvar felino  
**  
Bruce suspiro relajando los hombros, reparar la mascará y los desastres causados por Oliver por sus descuidos lo podían llegan a cansar sumado al cansancio que tenía últimamente yendo a las actividades de sus hijos se sentía de la edad de su padre, camino con calma hasta uno de los sofás para relajarse (Barbatos no permita que se duerma) y revisar la actualización de Alfred a como estaba la familia, al sentarse y ver la sala semi vacia (Barry entro con él pero solo fue por uno de sus 50 bocados del día y el otro ocupante era Cyborg que estaba estudiando para un parcial) saco su teléfono para revisar los mensaje.

Luego de desbloquear el aparato lo primero en notar fue que el grupo familiar creado por Selina(La mujer no era parte de la familia como tal pero cada que alguien la saca, vuelve a meterse tiene más vidas que un gato) estaba activo, entro a mirar a ver que tenía a su familia activa y lo primero en ver fue que al principio empezó como la típica charla de mujeres en la familia y la de cualquier familia, hablando de ropa, zapatos y demás cuando alguien sugirió ver una película y el caos se desato discutiendo si de tal género, clásicos, sagas y la lista podía seguir, seguramente ganarían los más pequeños pero habrá que ver más tarde así que salió del grupo a ver los otros mensajes.

El primero en revisar fue de su padre, al parecer el comisionado Gordon acaba de alertar a Batman sobre la desaparición de varios niños por diversas zonas de la ciudad de momento no tenían pistas, de momento, pero revisaran toda la información y verían que sacarían de la patrulla de hoy en la noche, salió de los mensajes de su padre cuando estaba por revisar los de la compañía, los demás héroes entraron a la sala, algunos tenían manchas de suciedad, otros heridos pero la persona más destacable era Diana.

La amazona estaba hermosa como siempre pero se notaba que había estado entrenando, se veía cansada, había heridas y demás por toda su armadura además de que su cabello estaba algo alborotado, pero eso y la forma en que se mostraba orgullosa y casi radiante parecía hacer casi ignorar lo demás, Diana camino hasta sentarse alado de Bruce.

¿Qué tal las reparaciones de la Atalaya Bruce? – Le pregunto la amazona.

Todo listo, pero preferiría que no comieran ni nada cerca de los equipos – Respondió el murciélago mirando directamente al causante de la falla quien trataba de aparentar que la mirada de odio del murciélago no iba hacia él.

Bueno es difícil que un perro viejo aprenda trucos nuevos, pero seguro Dinah conseguirá la forma – Dice Diana en un tono risueño.

Bruce se mantiene callado sin decir nada haciendo que nadie se sorprenda, Batman es conocido por no devolver bromas, nunca unirse cuando los héroes decidan salir en sus identidades de civiles ni nada, bueno eso no era del todo cierto, la persona con la que más convivía de la liga por voluntad propia era Barry, mientras la de obligación era Oliver pero eso no haría que deseara conocer más a sus demás compañeros.

¿Te encuentras bien Diana, no necesitas ir a la enfermería ni nada? – Pregunto Superman al ver la amazona.

¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy bien por todos los dioses del Olimpo Clark – Respondió la amazona sonriendo, mientras se sentaba alado de Batman - ¿Habrá una reunión o algo? Steve me invito a cenar algo llamado “afrodisiaco” ¿Sera alguna comida en horno a afrodita? – Comento la semidiosa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

El silencio que reino la habitación fue el mismo que Batman deseaba en su hogar pero seguro nadie esperaba semejantes palabras dichas por la heroína.

Diana… un afrodisiaco no es – Empieza a decir Clark sonrojado, se notaba avergonzando.

Un afrodisiaco es algo que estimula el deseo sexual en las parejas Diana – Respondió Bruce como si fuera lo más normal (Bueno para él lo era, vivía rodeado de mujeres adultas con vidas sexuales) ante la mirada atónita de la liga. 

 

Oh, bueno estoy segura que Afrodita no debe de parar de mencionar es en el Olimpo, pero es difícil de decir, no he ido en mucho tiempo – Dijo Diana tratando de restarle importancia al tema pero su rostro sonrojado decía otra cosa.

El silencio en la sala era sepultural, nadie parecía querer decir nada para lograr ver si este momento desaparecía o algo pero fue la amazona quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

Bueno creo que hay algo en los que me puedes ayudar, ¿Tienes alguna cola de Kara o algo para sujetar el pelo? – Pregunto la amazona para romper el incómodo silencio.

Antes de que Clark o alguien pudiera decir algo, el cabello de la amazona era atado en una trenza por el caballero oscuro que al terminarlo lo ato utilizando el mismo cabello, consiguiendo miradas de todos los presentes.

Woo, ¿Acaso eres peluquero murciélago? Porque si es así pagaría para que arreglaras el cabello de Mera – dijo Aquaman al ver la trenza que hacía resaltar las facciones de la amazona.

En estos momentos Batman estaba divido en dos, su parte que sentía vergüenza (Gracias a Barbatos por la máscara nadie se daba cuenta de su sonrojo, si acaso Clark por los latidos de su corazón) y la otra que quería bailar de dicha por al fin aprender el estilo de trenza favorito de sus hijas. 

**  
Una vez en casa Jon le contó a sus hermanos cómo había sido su excursión escolar. ¡Deseaba tanto que hubieran ido con él! Pero la escuela solo había podido llevar a pocos estudiantes y entre ellos había elegido la clase donde estaba Jon  
-¿Comiste en el parque? El parque de Gotham es muy bello, para ser de esa ciudad- Dijo Kara- Las mejores tiendas son de esa ciudad  
-¡Es muy grande y desde un edificio de al frente puedes ver todo el parque!  
-¿Subiste a un edificio mientras estabas de excursión? No creo que a Clark le guste esto. –Añadió Kon. No lo había dicho con mala intención, pero sabía que existían ciertas reglas que su protector le importaba mucho que no rompieran  
-Traía mi traje de superboy en mi mochila. Necesitaba salvar a un chico de un edificio y…  
Entonces Jon pensó de nuevo en ese chico misterioso.  
Una vez que salvó al gato y castigo a los responsables, miró hacia el edificio y no había rastro alguno de ese chico. Lo buscó con la mirada el resto del viaje entre los chicos de otras escuelas sin éxito.  
-¿Jon? – La voz de Kara lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estas bien?  
-Yo…-Dijo con una voz pensativa.  
No estaba muy seguro que quería decir. ¿Y si era el hijo de algún criminal? No haberlo atrapado en el acto podía tener consecuencias el Gotham, su padre podía enojarse con él. Últimamente estaba o muy sobreprotector con ellos o muy enojado  
-Conocí a alguien…  
-¡Qué bien! ¿Es una chica? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ¿Es muy guapa? -La joven kryptoniana lanzó un montón de preguntas una tras otra-  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - Jon la interrumpió de inmediato- ¡Qué asco! Es solo que conocí a alguien sospechoso de ser un villano. Lo vigilaré más de cerca.  
-Puedes contar con nuestra ayuda- Respondió Conner-  
-También con la mía- Dijo Kara – Pero no digas eso de que “asco”. ¿Qué hay de Kathy?  
-Ella es solo una amiga- Jonathan hizo una mueca de enojo, nunca había pensado en su amiga de aquella forma, más que su compañera de juegos  
-¿Y bueno como era ese alguien? – Preguntó Kara con un poco más de seriedad-  
-Un chico de mi edad que traía un cuchillo. No era un metahumano. –Añadió- Tampoco se veía huyendo de alguien. No sé si hablar con mi papá de esto…  
-Podemos revolverlo nosotros solos. – Contestó el chico mayor- Clark debe estar muy ocupado.  
-¡Bien! – Jon se entusiasmo- Buscaré a ese chico y lo vigilaré de cerca

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre todos los comentarios son aceptados y no podemos dar un tiempo fijo de actualización, debido a los estudios (Yo en mitad de la carrera e Isa terminando) sumando que las dos vivimos en países distintos, para enterarse de cualquier cosa, no duden en comentar o subscribirse.


End file.
